


What She Doesn’t Know

by JayStarr



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Against the wall sex, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Gay Sex, Graphic Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: Freddie always called Mary to check up on her, but he couldn’t bring himself to her what’s wrong over the phone.  Recently, he found his eye drifting towards some men, but he never could bring himself to tell her.  One night, whilst on the phone with Mary, a certain man catches hold of Freddie’s eyes and refuses to let go.  Perhaps what Mary doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.





	What She Doesn’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> I had just watched Bohemian Rhapsody yesterday, and I absolutely love that movie. I am a bit biased towards it, because I love, love, love Queen and Freddie Mercury. I rather enjoyed the movie.
> 
> I thought it would’ve been great to expand upon that one scene where Freddie Mercury is talking on the phone with Mary when this truck driver pulls up, and they stare at each other. The truck driver goes into the bathroom, and Freddie contemplates whether or not to join him. Anyway, that is the inspiration for this work.
> 
> I can’t remember word for word how the conversation went between Freddie and Mary. I’m just creating a conversation between the two of them, so it will not be accurate to the movie.
> 
> I decided to watch the movie and write this instead of doing my homework, because fan fiction is obviously more important than school.

  Freddie gripped the telephone loosely in his hand.

  “How is it going?” Mary asked.

  “Wonderful, darling.  Just wonderful.  The band’s doing great;  the crowds adore us.”  He leaned his shoulder onto the building as he flashed a wide, toothy grin.

  Various people ran around behind him, talking to one another and meeting new people.  Cars and trucks drove along the road.  A few semi trucks creeped through the streets to avoid hitting anybody or any other cars.

  “It sounds pretty busy over there,” Mary said.

  “Yeah.”  Freddie glanced around him.  “Everyone and their brother is here.”

  Freddie closed his eyes as a semi truck blinded him with its headlights.

  “We’ll be leaving soon,” Freddie said, holding up a hand to protect his eyes.

  “Come back to me soon.”

  “Oh, I will, darling.”

  The semi trucks headlights downed as the driver killed the engine.

  Freddie dropped his hand.

  “I miss you.  I can’t wait to see you again.”

  “I miss you, too—.”  Freddie turned as the driver stepped from the truck.

  The man was taller than himself, standing around six foot, three.  A wild mane of reddish-brown hair was only tamed by the dark blue cap he wore.  The man wore a old navy blue jean jacket with a blue plaid shirt underneath that was tucked into dark jeans.

  The man gaze locked onto Freddie’s.  His gaze fell lower before he looked back up at him.  He smiled a little.

  Freddie’s face flushed with heat, only for it to pool lower into his cock.

  Freddie’s mouth went dry.

  The man smiled some more as he turned.

  “Freddie?”

  “Hmm?”  He ran the tip of his tongue over his lips.

  “I said, I love you.”

  The man stepped towards the bathroom.

  “I love you too, darling.”

  Freddie peered around the corner of the building.

  The man turned and backed into the bathroom door.  He stared at Freddie.

  “I’ve gotta go,” Freddie said.

  “Okay.  Bye bye.”

  Freddie hung the phone onto the receiver and returned to the spot at the corner of the building.

  His heart pounded in his chest.  His knees trembled.

  _I can’t,_ a voice in his head said _.  Mary, she—._

 _What about her?_  another asked.

  _Mary, she’s my love._

_What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her._

  Freddie frowned.

  He glanced at up at the bathroom door.

  He didn’t realize his legs were moving nor did he notice how heavy his cock was in between his legs.  Not until he pushed open the bathroom door and he stepped inside.

  The bathroom was empty besides the two of them.

  The man stood at the sink.  He looked up and saw Freddie through the mirror.  A small smile crept across his face.

  Freddie glanced away from him.

  The man turned off the faucet and grabbed some paper towels.

  Freddie stepped around him and stared into the mirror.  He played with his fingers.

  “I’m—.”

  “Freddie Mercury.”  The man turned towards him, tossing the paper towels into the trash.  “I’ve seen you a few times.”

  “Have you?”  Freddie turned towards him.

  “Yeah.”  He crossed his arms.  “I try to make it to your performances.  Whenever I’m not working, of course.”

  “You’re a truck driver?”

  The man nodded his head.

  “Name’s Mack.”

  “Mack.”  Freddie’s face grew hotter as he glanced away from him.

  “Don’t be shy.  You’re never shy on stage.”

  “Well, on stage you don’t tend to do certain things with strangers.”

  Mack unfolded his arms and stepped towards him.

  Freddie pressed his arse against the edge of the countertop.

  Mack placed a hand beside Freddie.

  “Certain things like this?” Mack asked.

  His lips were tender on Freddie’s.  Soft yet rough at the same time.  His facial hair tickled Freddie’s skin.

  Mack’s free hand went to caress and cup Freddie.

  Freddie drew in his breath.  He grew hard from Mack’s touch.

  Freddie pulled back from him.

  “Yeah,” Freddie whispered in between gasps.  “Things that this.”

  “Ever done it with a man.”

  Mack kneeled in front of him and undid Freddie’s jeans, freeing his erection.

  Freddie shook his head.

  Mack smiled.

  “So, I’m your first?”

  “Mm-hmm.”

  Mack kissed his head before taking him fully into his mouth.

  Freddie gasped loudly.  He hands went to the back of Mack’s head.  Freddie’s jeans fell further off of his hips.

  Mack grabbed hold of Freddie’s balls and squeezed them gently.

  Freddie groaned.  His pupils dilated.

  Mack moaned around him as he glanced up at Freddie.

  “M-Mack.”  Freddie felt his cock grow even harder in Mack’s mouth.  “I’m gonna—.”

  He pressed his hands against Mack’s head to push him away, but Mack only moved his mouth faster.

  “Mack!  I-I’m c-cumming.  Ahh!”

  Mack took Freddie fully into his mouth as Freddie came.

  Tremors rocked through Freddie’s entire body.

  Mack swallowed Freddie’s salty-sweet seed.

  “Why did you—?”

  “You don’t have a beard.  You wouldn’t understand.”  Mack shook his head.

  Freddie chuckled as Mack stared at him with a smile.

  “Turn around,” Mack ordered.

  Freddie’s face fell.

  “What?”

  “Turn around.”

  Freddie hesitated before he turned his back towards him.

  Mack smiled as he stared at Freddie’s arse.

  “I’ve always loved looking at your arse.”

  Freddie’s face grew hot.

  Mack grabbed hold of him and pulled him apart.

  “What are you—?” Freddie asked.

  Mack pressed his face in between Freddie and ran his tongue along Freddie’s entrance.

  Freddie tensed his entire body.

  “Relax,” Mack said.  He circled Freddie’s rim.  “Watch yourself.  See what kind of faces you make.”

  Freddie stared into his reflection’s eyes.

  Mack pushed his tongue inside of Freddie, pulling him further apart.

  “God, I love this arse.”

  Freddie twisted and turned with pleasure.

  “Hold yourself.”  Mack moved Freddie’s hands to his arse as he stood.

  He hands went the front of his jeans and released himself.

  Freddie glanced over his shoulder.

  Mack’s cock was large and intimidating with a deep purple cockhead and two large hairy balls underneath.

  “Will it—?”

  Three men laughed out loud outside the bathroom.

  Both of them gasped and tensed.

  Mack pulled Freddie’s jeans up his legs.

  “C’mon,” Mack said, grabbing hold of Freddie’s wrist and dragging him behind himself.

  The three men stepped into the bathroom as Mack pulled Freddie into a dark corner that was hidden behind the stalls.

  Mack threw Freddie against the wall and was on him within a second.

  “Stay quiet, love,” Mack whispered into Freddie’s ear.  He ran his hand along Freddie’s arse as he spoke.

  Freddie covered his mouth with his hands as Mack kneeled in front of him again.

  The three men laughed out loud again.

  Mack slipped Freddie’s shoes off of his feet before he pulled Freddie’s jeans and boxer shorts off.

  His hands went up Freddie’s chest, bunching up his shirt.

  Freddie threw off his jacket and set it aside.

  The voices and laughter of the three men echoed in the bathroom.

  _Just leave!_  Freddie just wanted to scream.

  Mack latched onto Freddie’s nipple and sucked gently.

  Freddie’s knees grew weak.

  Mack removed his mouth and stood.  He ripped Freddie’s shirt off of his body before he recaptured Freddie’s mouth.

 Freddie pressed his back against the wall.

  Mack’s hands went behind Freddie’s knees and lifted him into his lap.

  Freddie swore Mack grew harder from the sudden intrusion of the three men.

  “Will it hurt?”

  “No, my love.”

  Mack aligned himself with Freddie and pushed slowly.

  Freddie gasped.  He covered his mouth.

  Mack pushed in some more.

  Freddie bit into his bottom lip.

  The men laughed again.

  Mack pull out before pushing back in him.

  Freddie wrapped his arms around Mack’s neck.  He pulled Mack’s mouth down onto his own.

  Their tongues touched.

  Mack gripped Freddie’s hips tightly as he quickened the pace.

  Freddie moaned and gasped into Mack’s mouth.

  Mack pushed his tongue deeper into Freddie’s mouth.

  “Oh, fuck,” Mack groaned.

  Freddie tightened around him.

  Mack lowered his mouth and latched onto Freddie’s neck, sucking the skin roughly.

  Freddie threw back his head.

  Mack ran his tongue along Freddie’s skin.

  “I’m gonna cum,” Freddie whispered.

  Mack raised a hand and covered Freddie’s mouth.

  “Quiet, my love.  Not yet.”

  Freddie’s eyes widened as Mack thrusted harder.

  Freddie groaned into Mack’s palm, driving his nails into Mack’s shoulder.

  Freddie’s cock ached.  He pulled his mouth out from underneath Mack’s palm.

  “I can’t.”  Freddie shook his head.  “I can’t hold on any longer.”

  The bathroom door opened, and the three men left.

  Mack smiled.  He gripped Freddie’s cock.

  “May I cum in you?”

  “Yes, yes!”  Freddie returned his arms around Mack’s neck.

  Mack twisted his hand.

  “Fuck!”  Freddie threw back his head.

  His voice echoed throughout the bathroom.

  Mack thrusted hard back into Freddie before he exploded inside him.

  Freddie smiled at the feeling of Mack filling him.

  Freddie lowered his forehead to Mack’s shoulder.

  “Fuck,” Mack said.  “I needed that.”

  “Can we stay here?  Like this, for a little while?”

  “Of course, my love.”  Mack pulled him closer and held him in his arms.

  For nearly five minutes, they held onto each other as if the world around them would unravel if they let go.

  Mack pulled out from Freddie and pushed him back into his jeans.

  The smaller man groaned from the absence of heat.

  Mack’s cum dripped from his entrance.

  “Here,” Mack said, picking up Freddie’s boxer shorts and held them out for him.

  “Thank you.”  Freddie stepped inside.

  Mack kissed Freddie’s stomach.

  “You’re beautiful, my love,” Mack said.

  Freddie smiled down at him as Mack helped him dress fully.

  They stepped out from the corner together, hand in hand, before they stopped in front of the mirror.

  “That was fun,” Freddie said, staring into the mirror.

  Mack placed his hand on Freddie’s shoulder.

  He turned towards him.

  Mack caressed Freddie’s cheek, kissing him gently.

  “Wait a few minutes before coming out,” Mack said.

  Freddie chuckled.

  “I think I’m already out.”

  Mack smiled at him.

  “Goodbye, my love.”

  Mack kissed again.  One last time.  He stepped back and turned away.

  Freddie turned to the mirror.

  Mack opened the door and left.

  Freddie frowned his gaze dropped to his neck to see a quarter sized bruise a little above his jacket collar.  He ran his finger over it.

  “Ugh.”

 

  Mack stepped from the bathroom before he slammed into someone.

  “I’m sorry,” Roger said.

  Mack’s cheeks coloured deeply.

  “Sorry,” Mack replied, lowering his gaze and rubbing the back of his head.

  Roger stared at him before he cleared his throat.

  “I was just looking for Freddie,” Roger said.

  “Uh... yeah.”  Mack cleared his throat.  He avoided looking at him.  “He’s— uh, he’s in there.”

  Roger dropped his gaze before looking at Mack’s face.

  “Thanks.”

  “No problem.”

  Mack turned and hurried off.

  Roger frowned as he watched Mack walk off.  He turned and stepped inside.

  Freddie’s face flushed of all its colour as he pulled his jacket collar over his hickey.

  “Oh, Roger!”

  Freddie cleared his throat.  He pushed the soap canister and turned on the faucet.

  “I’m almost done here.”

  “Okay.  We were just looking for you.  We’re supposed to be leaving soon.”

  “Yeah, yeah.”

  Freddie scrubbed his hands before rinsing them.

  “Were you here the entire time?”

  “Not the entire time.”  Freddie grabbed some paper towels.  “I talked to Mary.”

  “Of course.”

  “Yeah.”  Freddie threw the towels away before stepping around Roger.  “Let’s go.  Wouldn’t want John and Brian to be kept waiting.”  Freddie flashed him a large toothy smile as he chuckled.

  Roger’s gaze fell to Freddie’s neck.

  His eyes widened as the discoloured quarter sized hickey revealed itself out from underneath Freddie’s jacket.

  Freddie didn’t seem to notice Roger’s acknowledgement of what just happened mere moments ago as he just continued out of the bathroom like the cheerful and happy person that he is.


End file.
